kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher's Threat
Teacher's Threat is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede telling Escargoon about the previous schools he made to get rid of Kirby while having memories of eNeMeE Elementary and The School Scam. Crying, he says they were a great idea but didn't do the job - perhaps the problem lies with him and not with the schools. Escargoon said to him that that's what he was trying to tell him all along, the fact that Dedede might need education, but Dedede never gave him a chance to say it. Escargoon then mocks Dedede, by saying that "A mind's only a terrible thing to waste if you have one", but Dedede sees through this one and whacks Escargoon on the head, and vows that he is going to school so he can outsmart Kirby. After an argument with Customer Service, Dedede orders yet another school from Nightmare Enterprises. Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Torkori, Spikehead, Iroo and Honey are having a maths quiz when it starts to rain. Tiff suggests they have the quiz under a tree but Tuff asks why can't they just go home. Torkori laughs and asks what they're going to learn standing out in the rain. Tiff rebuts by saying a little rain won't stop them from learning. A Cappy supports Tiff, saying that it's just a sun shower, and that the clouds are moving away and the rain is clearing. A stranger than approaches. He introduces himself as Mr. Chip, a teacher. Tuff replies by saying that Cappy Town doesn't have a school. Mr Chip thought he must have been misinformed, and starts to move off to the next village and see if they have one. Tiff consoles him by saying that he'll find a nice school somewhere. Iroo says that Tiff teaches them certain things, but its not like real school, perhaps wanting Mr. Chip to stay. Honey and Spikehead notice the sun came out again, then Tuff hears a school bell. They follow the sound, and found the Dedede Acedemy. Mr Chip comments that it looks like a pot of gold to him but Tuff says that the school wasn't there a minute ago. Escargoon and Dedede, who are at the Academy, say this time they won't be running the school, which prompts Curio to ask who the principal will be. Dedede says he is to be the principle, and Escargoon says he is to be vice principle - but Curio asks whats the point in having principals if they don't have a teacher. Escargoon suggests hiring Tiff, who in turn, suggests hiring Mr Chip. Dedede surprises everybody by saying that he is just going to be a student just like everybody else this time. Kawasaki asks if he can attend. Mr Chip agrees, saying that as long as its in the classroom and not the lunchroom, which makes Kawasaki gets excited because he can finally study something besides a cook book. The next day, Mr Chip starts by taking attendance. When he juts says "Dedede", Dedede protests that he missed out "King", and Escargoon emphasizes his point by saying that he's royalty, and ought to be regarded as such. Mr Chip, however, says in his classroom everyone is equal and continues taking attendance. Kirby answers his name with a "Poyo", which causes everyone in the room to start laughing. Escargoon claims Kirby it trying to disrupt the class, and he ought to give Kirby detention, but Mr. Chip says that Kirby is trying his best. Dedede and Escargoon then mocks Kirby by repeatedly chanting "Kirby is the teacher's pet". Mr Chip defends Kirby by saying that Kirby hasn't done anything wrong. Dedede, rebellious as usual, then mimics Kirby and says Poyo over and over, until Mr. Chip asks him to write down his intials. Dedede says he doesn't know how, so Mr. Chip shows him how to write a single letter D, but Dedede ends up writing an O. Tuff points this out and Honey says that he doesn't know anything. Mr. Chip says the same about Dedede's letter O, and agrees to Honey's pointing out that if the flat part on a D is made round would it change into an O, but then Dedede and Escargoon, jealous as they are starts to say "Honey is the teacher's pet" again and again. In math class, Dedede asks Kirby if he can answer any of Mr. Chip's questions, but before he even has time to think, Escargoon pokes him with a pencil, which makes Tiff really angry and she beats up Escargoon, only stopping after Mr. Chip asks her to settle down. She points out what Escargoon had done, so Mr. Chip said he will be staying back after class, but doesn't agree to her beating up Escargoon either. Again, Dedede and Escargoon chant "Tiff is the teachers pet". In science class, Dedede shines a torchlight in his face and pretends to be a monster while Escargoon shows everyone his designer flash light. He then demonstrates how light makes a shadow and then shines it in a mirror. Dedede asks why it doesn't hurt when the light hits him in the face, Mr. Chip explains that it is because light particles are less dense than him. Escargoon misinterprets him, and interrupts him saying that he called Dedede dense, and just because he is a teacher it does not make himself smarter than Dedede. Iroo, however, says everyone is smarter than Dedede, and Honey agrees that Dedede should listen and not talk. Mr. Chip tells Dedede he might be a bit confused, but Dedede thinks that he wouldn't call his "teacher's pets" confused, just him. He then threw the torch at Mr. Chip, knocking him out - mocking him by saying that it was the light that hurt him and not the torch, but Tiff and Tuff beat the two of them up right after. While Dr Yabui is bandaging Dedede's forehead, Mr. Chip notices on Dedede's X-ray that most of his head is hollow and that may be the explanation for his learning problem. Yabui says to not worry about Dedede, but Curio says health is the most important thing and Mayor Len agrees that he must get his rest. Mr. Chip, on the other hand, says he himself feels fine and he's got a lot of work to do if hes going to turn Dedede into a model student. He then says that there is a test at the end of the week. When Dedede asks whether it is going to be hard, Mr. Chip some of them may find it to be difficult. Escargoon objects, claiming tests make their subjects feel dumb, but Mr. Chip reassures them it's nothing to worry about. At the start of the test, Escargoon cannot believe how easy it is, saying that "even a doorknob could fill in this test" before seeing Dedede struggle to even understand it. The test starts, and Dedede tries to copy Escargoon's answers, but this was pointed out to Mr. Chip, who says that what he is doing is against the rules, and that he should learn to think for himself. At the end of the test... Synopsis is incomplete.